thefifthcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Traitor's Wood
"Traitor's Wood is a sprawling, secluded forest on the edge of the Reach. Few venture beneath its gloomy boughs, and legend speaks of a king who sleeps under the barrow at the wood's heart." Traitor's Wood is a vast and deep forest of bronzewood trees that cover almost a fifth of the the Reach. Summerset College has established an outpost here, both for its valuable natural resources and to study the ruins within.__forcetoc__ The Wood Speaks "A glade of emerald hue, nestled between a copse of silver trees that shiver and sigh like consumptives. The trees whisper as you pass. They lie in a dozen languages, only half known to you and your crew. The Discordance shivers beneath the boughs. Correspondence ignites wood that shrieks, as though not meant to speak it. Wood burns and breaks. " The flora and fauna that live in the Wood have voices, and are capable of speaking multiple languages, English and Latin included. Some can even speak in both Correspondence and the Discordance. A lucky polyglot may be able to catch secrets from these creatures, but more often than not they will try to lead one astray or even attempt to murder them. Ravenscourt & Stamford, a lumbering company and the official retailers of Summerset College, have established an outpost here to harvest the tall bronzewood trees. Many of the lumbermen here believe that some of the trees felled by the storms were struck down for the crime of mumbling. The Regent's Grave "Three figures, draped in scholar's robes, huddle around a campfire. They are arguing about kings. A banner in the colours of Summerset, London University's most respectable college, gleams in the firelight." Three scholars from Summerset have established a base camp here to study the heart of the forest, the Regent's Grave. Legend has it that the grave is the resting place of a mysterious king, or some other legendary figure. Unfortunately, the scholars' expedition funds have been mercilessly cut by Summerset for various reasons, namely their incapability to cooperate and figure out what is actually buried there. Each of the scholars has proposed a different theory on the identity of the Regent in the Grave. The Apostolic Theory "We left the world behind, and the stars are going out. And, just after we arrive, we discover a tomb, hidden in an ancient wood. Sometimes, we must have faith." The Apostolic Theory was proposed by the Feckless Theologian. He believes that St John the Evangelist is buried in the Regent's Grave; it is said that Christ's favorite apostle will rise from the grave to face the Antichrist at the end of the world, which he believes is happening right now as London explores the heavens and the Judgements start to disappear. The Sumerian Theory "The High Wilderness is Heaven. Not as the Church conceives it, but as the Sumerians did. A place of stars and chaos and impossible powers, in proximity to and affecting our own world, but far far removed." The Sumerian Theory, proposed by the Vituperative Classicist, hypothesizes that the Regent is the Sumerian goddess of love, Inanna. Her reasoning behind this theory is that the chaotic nature of the High Wilderness resembles the Sumerian interpretation of the heavens. And according to Sumerian myth, Inanna descended from the heavens and was trapped in the underworld while searching for her dead husband, Tammuz. Could she have come here? The Carolingian Theory "I do not forget that we are British. But is our Queen not of German parentage? Would not her ancestor look out for her – Europe's greatest monarch – as she embarks on her most significant endeavour?" The Carolingian Theory, proposed by the Dismal Paleographer, suggests that Charlemagne himself is buried in the Grave. Legend has it that this great unifier of Western Europe sleeps under a mountain and will rise to help his people in their hour of need. The Paleographer has concluded that "his people" includes Queen Victoria, who is of German descent, and so he believes that Charlemagne will rise to assist "Europe's greatest monarch" in ruling Albion and conquering the Reach. References Category:Places Category:The High Wilderness Category:The Reach Category:Formatted Category:Cited